Who's Baby Sakura?
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: Jaden's acting very odd lately. The gang want to help him out but what happens when Chazz & Atticus are sent to spy and immediately get the wrong impression about Jaden & Zoey?-A waitress from Cafe Mew Mew. It all starts when they find out Sakura has a suprising name for Jaden-Papa! Can Jessie help them out? How does Alexis feel about this? The question remains. FIANCESHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1 Gx Intro What's Wrong Jaden?

**UPDATE: WOAHHHHH PEOPLE!**

**Okay you guy's seem to have a misunderstanding! Of course by now I have seen episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx! The reason why this said I didn't was that this story was written a LONG time ago when my writting style wasn't so advanced! Sorry for the mix-up folk's! I hope that hasn't made you not read this story! To sum up, I've watched episodes of Gx and MMP! Sorry folk's my bad! ''^_^**

Hey there! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic so be nice!

I know about Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode but this is just my version of a sorta sequel to the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew I would have made sure the anime-ending was satisfactory!

* * *

Who's Baby Sakura?

Chapter 1 - Gx Intro. What's Wrong Jaden!

Duel Academy.

The day started in Crowler's lesson -which meant sleep. Most of the students, apart from a few Ra's and Obelisk's were noting thing's down here and there when all of a sudden Chancellor Sheppard's voice was heard across the academy.

**WILL JADEN YUKI PLEASE REPORT TOO THE MAIN OFFICE NOW. THAT'S JADEN YUKI TOO THE MAIN OFFICE.**

The classroom turned there head's looking at the surprisingly not-sleeping Slifer. He sighed, nodded to Crowler who had paused his lecture for the announcement, and walked slowly towards the exit. Anyone who was still watching him would notice that he was slouching his shoulders, as a sign of depression.

It was rather lucky then, as a certain female Obelisk was watching him walk out of the door. Alexis Rhodes had been spying on Jaden long before the announcement. _(__A/N:__ Hint, hint! ^_~)_

Alexis Pov:

I sighed as I watched my Slifer friend walk out of the door. Near the front I saw Syrus shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the air felt gloomy and tense, especially around Jaden's now empty seat.

"Oh Jay..."

Suddenly the air felt lighter again..._a little too light for my liking!_ I readied up a heated glare.

"Awww Lexi's missing her lickle Jadey now is we?" Came an annoying high-pitched voice, _boy was he lucky he was keeping his voice quiet!_ I turned my head around slowly and looked up. I could literally see pinky purple glitter sparkles as an aura around him when he spoke! -_Yup the air's defiantly lighter!_ I sighed._ How on earth can we be related!_ Wait what did he say about Jaden!

"At...ti...cus" I could tell with how wide his eyes were that there were flames coming from my eyes.

"Aww come on Lex! I know that were all worried about Jay-man but you don't have to be so depressed!"

I sighed. It was true, were all worried for Jay, your probably wondering why he didn't cheer for the chance of getting out of Crowler's lesson (Which he should have been sleeping for!) and running outside the classroom!...truth be told so were we!

Jaden's saved me countless times and we all owe him our lives!

I'm gonna find out what's wrong with Jaden!

* * *

I'll stop there since this is only meant to be an intro!

But remember this is a Tokyo Mew Mew fic too!


	2. Chapter 2 Mew Intro What's Wrong Zoey?

**Who's Baby Sakura?:**

**Chapter 2 - Mew Intro. What's Wrong Zoey!**

_Sweep...Sweep... Sweep..._

Sweeping was all that could be heard throughout Café Mew Mew. Who was sweeping? Who else but Zoey?

"Do you think Zoey's okay?" Asked young Kiki.

"Define okay, but Zoey's always been brain-dead..."

"That's not funny Corina! Zoey's acting like a zombie right now!" Replied Bridget.

The three girls turned too the now zombiefied Zoey Hanson. She had been endlessly sweeping in the same spot for a few hours now and the girls were getting worried. Corina, one of her earliest friends had noticed the same occurrence happening when Zoey thought Mark had discovered her secret, but the couple had been broken up for a few weeks now and Zoey had been fine. She sighed and stood up, and walked over too her snatching the broom from her eyes.

"Zoey, just want is going on with you! You're meant too be happy right now! You finally left that jerk since he wasn't treating you or Sakura right and now you can focus on finding someone else, so what's with this mopey stuff!"

Zoey just gave her a blank stare but quickly resumed herself. "Well I..."

Bridget who had walked closer noticed Zoey drop a picture when she had the broom taken from her. Kiki came in for a closer look.

"**Woo!** Look's like Zoey's already got a boy on her mind!"

"What?" Corina replied.

All three girls looked at the picture. In it was Zoey in the middle with Sakura in her lap and two boys' on either side of Zoey that they didn't recognise. One had his hand around her waist, with blue hair and the other had his hand on top of Zoey's head showing the peace sign, with brunette hair, although it looked like the sun had lighted it near the top. _(__A/N:__ Sakura's coming in a minute!)_

"**What?** No his not my boyfriend!" Zoey said with a sigh.

"Who'd you fancy? The one with blue hair?" Kiki questioned.

"No-way it's the brunette one, right Zoe?" Corina replied.

"Uhh, guy's let's just-" Bridget tried calming the girls down but quietened down when the blonde and the bluenette were giving her evil glares. Zoey just face palmed.

A young giggle broke them out of it. René walked in, changed into her designer clothes and holding onto her hand was young Sakura, she had a white kitten plushie in her hand. Zoey gave her a smile and picked her up. "What's wrong Zoey?"

"Nothing, just these guy's think I'm in love with Jaden and Jessie!" The young girl, who was a year younger than Kiki and had pink hair, turned around and saw Kiki with the photo in her hands.

"What are you guy's doing?" René asked.

"Zoey's got two toy-boys!" Shouted Kiki, which caused everybody to face palm. Lucky for the Zoey that the Cafe was empty.

"What's a _toy-boy _Zoey?" Asked the young Sakura, Zoey tear dropped. "Never mind Sweetie!"

"Zoey?" Replied a grown-up sounding voice. René turned to Zoey with a confused look on her face.

"No, no it's not like that!" Zoey said raising her hands in defence. "There just my-"

"Boyfriend." Kiki interrupted.

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Well his a boy and your friend right?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Well then his your **boyfriend!"**

Zoey sighed; there was no winning this one! Sakura tugged onto Zoey's sleeve. "Why do you have the photo on you?"

Zoey looked at her. "Because they're coming to visit sweetie!"

"Who?" Her eyes went bigger with excitement. "Is it!"

Zoey laughed and nodded and let the young one go.

"This doesn't explain why you've been so miserable Zoe!"

Zoey looked back at Bridget. "Well I'm worried too there reaction's to Sakura...I've hid it for so long…"

René laughed. "Is that all? Zoe you'll know we'll always be there for you!"

Zoey smiled and the group shared a hug. Sakura sat in a chair at one of the tables watching them. She had the photo in her hands and kissed it softly. René said her goodbyes for the day and left.

Zoey picked her up. She looked into her eyes. "Come on then little one, time for us too go home too!"

Sakura smiled at Zoey, picked up her plushie kitten and went with her too the locker rooms.

_(__A/N:__ Soooooo how's that for an into? I'll leave it up to your imaginations about Sakura! =P Next chapter's back at Duel Academy!)_


	3. Chapter 3 Explain Jaden!

**Who's Baby Sakura?**

**Chapter 3 - What's Wrong With Jaden!**

_

* * *

_

"At...ti..cus" I could tell with how wide his eyes were that there were flames coming from my eyes.

_"Aww come on Lex! I know that were all worried about Jay-man but you don't have too be so depressed!"_

I sighed. It was true, were all worried for Jay, your probably wondering why he didn't cheer for the chance of getting out of Crowler's lesson (Which he should have been sleeping for!) and running outside the classroom!...truth be told so were we!

_Jaden's saved me countless times and we all owe him our lives!_

_I'm gonna find out what's wrong with Jaden!_

* * *

I turned my attention back to the board. Crowler was still talking about spell and trap cards. I twirled my blue pen in my fingers and tried too figure out what was wrong with Jaden, when I heard a buzz from my pocket. It was my mobile, every student received in there first year. I received a text from Syrus:

To: Atticus, Alexis, Blair, Chazz, Jessie, Zane.

Were all gonna find out what's wrong with Jaden! So drop whatever plans you had after class & head too the office so we can find out what's wrong with Jaden!

Please! But it's all right I guess if you can't make it! ''^_^

From: Syrus.

I mentally laughed at the way Syrus tried too toughen his act, but ruining it with the last sentence and smiley face! Hassleberry tear dropped when he read the message, they both laughed at each other but then realised the empty seat in between them and went back to being depressed.

* * *

+20 Minutes Later+

The bell rang dismissing the class. We all re-grouped and ran too the office. (Apart from Chazz & Zane who were speed walking. We made it just in time too hear the last few minutes of the conversation. I pressed my ear against the door, I felt Syrus kneel down onto the floor too listen in.

"So do you know how long you'll be gone for?"

"As long as I'd need, I guess..."

Gone? Jaden's going somewhere?

"Will you be okay?"

A pause.

"I'll be fine."

"Jaden?"

"Yes?"

Judging by the silence I could tell he was looking at Jaden awkwardly. I heard a goofy laugh I hadn't heard in ages and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry Teach! I've taken down the Sacred Beasts, we've defeated Shadow Riders, Crowler trying too expel me every day, Blair crazing over me and the Light! I think I can take her down!"

**Her? Whose her?**

"-Besides she couldn't have changed that much! I mean sure she's still a little lovey-dovey and I'm her favourite and all! But if thing's get outta hand I'll just call her cute and thing's will be back to normal!"

**"HER CUTE!"** I felt a hand clasp around my mouth too silence me, I moved my eyes too realise Jessie had clamped his hand around me, all the other boys - minus Zane & Jessie- had a finger too their lips and an awkward smile. I mentally noted that Jessie was surprisingly calm. They tear dropped at my outburst but we finally got back too business and spy_- I mean!_ _"overhear__" _there conversation.

* * *

+In Sheppard's Office+

Jaden's Pov:

I heard a muffled scream but blanked it out, thinking it was a duel spirit of some sort but I realised Shepard, had heard it too, we both looked towards the door, although I'm not sure why, and passed it off as a random pupil or the wind.

"Jaden, you may have been involved in many of these..._circumstances_ -which we entirely grateful for! - But just make sure your really safe on this trip..."

I swore I heard another muffled silence, but a familiar sound brought my attention back too Sheppard.

Kurii Kuri!

I turned back too the bald man, who I realised, was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure, so long as I have my friends nothing can stand in my way!" I said ending with my signature pose. He however was not amused.

"Jaden, this time you won't have your friends with you..." I slowly put my hands down back too my sides, as with my head, and thought about what he said. I slowly raised my head up revealing my brown eyes once more and told him with confidence.

* * *

Sheppard's Pov:

"Jaden this time you won't have your friends with you..." My words took effect quickly. He lowered his pose and returned his hands too his sides, his head was down and I couldn't see he eyes under his bangs, I was about too reassure him when he suddenly raised up and looked me straight in the eye.

"Then I'll still fight!" I noticed the fire in his eyes and knew at once it was because of determination, just like his first day of school before his match against Crowler.

"Then go, my boy, classes are over and I'm sure your friend's are worried for you."

He smiled and said thanks teach and reached for the door, when he did however, all of his friends fell on top of him...with a very loud thud.

* * *

Jaden's Pov:

"Then I'll still fight!"

Sheppard seem almost amused at what I said. "Then go my boy, classes are over and I'm sure your friend's are worried for you."

I smiled, it felt nice him thinking of me as a son and reached for the door. Kuriboh tried telling me something but I missed it and before I knew it my friends were on top of me.

I felt myself blush at the closeness of Alexis body above mine, I could clearly feel her chest by mine and...ahem...other thing's touching.

"Uhh..."

She lifted herself up but still had me pinned down by the waist down with her sitting on top of my legs. _(__A/N:__ Don't think dirty! Gx girl this note is __**ESPECIALLY**__ for ya!)_ The other guys were standing by now. _C'mon guy's a lil help here!_

"Jaden!"

I looked in her soft eyes. -_Wait soft? Why would I say soft?_ Eyes are squishy and stuff!...I think?_ Kurri (You love her~~~) _Whaddya mean? Of course I love her, she's my friend! _Kurri (Ha!)_ Why are you laughing at me! Kuriboh pointed a wing towards Alexis and I noticed she was waiting for an answer.

I sighed.

I had some explaining too do...

"Jay, what's going on?"

Ok make that a lotta explaining too do...

* * *

(A/N: C'mon people a lil R&R won't hurt would it? X3 ?)


	4. Chapter 4 His Decision

_**Whose Baby Sakura?**_

_**Chapter 4 - His Decision...**_

_What Happened Last Time:_

_"Then I'll still fight!" _

_Sheppard seem almost amused at what I said. "Then go my boy, classes are over and I'm sure your friend's are worried for you."_

_I smiled, it felt nice him thinking of me as a son and reached for the door. Kuriboh tried telling me something but I missed it and before I knew it my friends were on top of me._

I felt myself blush at the closeness of Alexis body above mine, I could clearly feel her chest by mine and...ahem...other thing's touching.

"Uhh..."

She lifted herself up but still had me pinned down by the waist down with her sitting on top of my legs. (_A/N:__ Don't think dirty! Gx girl this note is ESPEALLY for ya!)_ The other guys were standing by now. C'mon guy's a lil help here!

"Jaden!"

I looked in her soft eyes_. -Wait soft?_ Why would I say soft? Eyes are squishy and stuff_!...I think?_

_Kurri _(You love her~~~)

Whaddya mean? Of course I love her, she's my friend!

_Kurri _(Ha!)

Why are you laughing at me! Kuriboh pointed a wing towards Alexis and I noticed she was waiting for an answer.

I sighed.

I had some explaining to do...

"Jay, what's going on?"

Ok make that **alotta **explaining to do...

Jaden's Pov:

I sighed. "Okay Lex, I'll tell you if you get off of me!" I said gently.

Alexis blushed, whether it was me calling her by her nickname or her realising she was still on me I'm not sure. She stood up next to a grinning Atticus, who I noticed wanted to say something but stopped himself.

...

And that's when I noticed Lexi's face! Man was she angry!

_Boh! Boh!_ Sang a familiar looking furred creature.

I know buddy, I know!

I got back up to my feet and looked directly in her eyes.

"Lex..." She gave me a cold look and crossed her arms across her chest. I sighed.

"Okay, Shep just had to talk to me about some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just...stuff... I-I can't say..." I replied. She seemed to get angry at this.

"And just **when** were you going to tell us you were leaving somewhere!"

I was shocked. "Huh? Y-you heard that!"

Her face softened slightly, but still remained angry.

"Lex-"

"Jaden when where you planning to tell us?"

"I was! Honest! I was later_...in time..."_ I said gradually getting quieter. I looked up; she had tears in her eyes.

"Weren't you even going to tell your brother? I mean when was Jessie going to know you were leaving!"

I looked up to the ceiling in defeat. _(__A/N:__ Yeah I'm making them brothers in this fic, why? Coz it's __**my **__fic and I can, so deal with it, plus other people have done it so if you're gonna flame me then flame them first! __**You were warned that this was an AU fic!)**_

"Look, Lex, Jessie's gonna stay right here, **aren't you?"** I asked, totally unsure if he was or not.

He gave me a toothy smile - _Not a good sign!_

"Dude I already know!" The other's looked at him as if he grew 3 heads.

**"What!"**

He chuckled.

"I used to talk to her at North Academy before I was transferred here."

"And you were gonna tell me this when!"

He rolled his eyes and raised his arms behind his head & started to walk off. The others soon followed him. _Man does he know how to push my buttons! _Alexis stayed behind. She looked into my eyes which made my heart drop - I could tell she was upset.

"Jaden..." She held my hand, it was warm. "When do you leave?"

I sighed again. "Tomorrow." I said simply. This seemed to anger her.

She threw my hand and started to speed walk away.

**"LEX!"**

She ignored me.

_Kurri..._

I looked up. _She hates me now right?_ He gave me no answer and simply faded away.

Chancellor Sheppard came up to me and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Jaden, I'm sure they'll come around."

"Yeah...I know." I said not looking at him, & making my way back to the Slifer Dorm. Truth was, I didn't know...all I could do now was hope.

Alexis Pov:

Why couldn't Jaden just tell us straight that he had to leave! I knew I shouldn't get angry at him, but...

That girl he was talking about...Does she like her? Even worse does _he_ like her!...Wait what is this feeling?... Am I jealous? Why...Why would I be jel-...

...

_Could I?_ Could I possibly like him? _More_ than a friend?

I smack myself mentally_. No Alexis!_ Don't think like that! Studies first! No becoming love-sick zombies like Jasmine & Mindy!

_Focus on why his leaving..._

**Wait!**

Jessie said he knew! I'll have to talk to him later!

With all the talking-to-myself I hardly noticed my brother, Zane & Chazz running towards me before it was too late!

**+Crash+**

"Atti! Slow down!"

"Whoop's sorry Sis!" He says lifting me up from the ground. I rub my aching back.

"Atti what's the big rush?"

A huge grin. I just frown; _he must have done something stupid again!_

"At...ti...cus...!"

"No, no it's not what you think!"

I frown. "I just came up with a brilliant idea!"

"Zane?" I ask the more sensible senior.

He nods. "It's true. Atticus has a plan that he and Chazz dragged me into, although I think it's much simpler and quicker to just ask-"

**"THE CHAZZ..."** He say's interrupting Zane.

"-Say's it's a fool-proof plan!"

"Then why where _you_ included in?" Zane calmly replies. The three of us smirk minus Chazz who didn't get the insult.

"Well?" I ask my brother.

"Well what?" He replies with a sneaky face.

"Atti just tell!"

"Hmfh, I'm not sure I want too now..." He pouts.

"Atticus just tell her so we can all get on with our lives."

"Hmfh, fine..." He raises his hands. "Okay so our **AMAZING** plan is to follow Jay to wherever his going and see what his up to!"

I face palm. "That's your amazing plan Atti?" I take a deep breath and make a move to walk away. Atticus grabs me by the arm.

"Think about it Lexi! If we follow him then we'll know what his up to! It's the only way to find out what his been keeping from us!"

The other two boys nod behind him. I look into Atti's eyes; they've gone into puppy mode.

"Alright fine! Just go..."

He hugs me and_ 'runs'_ off to the Obelisk Dorms - and by running I mean dragging the other two boys behind him. Chazz screaming for dear life & Zane remaining neutral.

This is gonna be a long day...

_(__A/N:__ And that's another chapter finished! 6 pages! Please read and review!)_


	5. Chapter 5 Jetting Somewhere!

**Whose Baby Sakura?**

**Chapter 5 - Jetting Somewhere.**

"So you're off then?" Alexis asked quietly as Jaden threw his last few bags onto a small speedboat.

Jaden sighed heavily. "Yup. I'm off..." He told her.

A few seconds passed with him staring at the ground by his feet and her trying to look through his bang-covered eyes.

She stepped forward and reached for his hands. He accepted gratefully.

"I'll - I mean we'll miss you."

A small smirk appeared on his face. Just a small one. He leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"But I'll miss _you_ the most..."

Alexis could feel heat rushing to her cheeks but refused to show it.

Suddenly Syrus ran with tears in his eyes as he glomped Jaden.

"Why'd a have to go now? It's the middle of the school term Jaden! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

Jaden's face remained neutral as he was these past few days. "Sy..." He silently pleaded out loud. "I have to go. It's my family."

"Then why can't Jessie go?" Hassleberry asked. Said Anderson gave him a mild glare with a weak cough. "Uhh...no offence Jessie!"

"-Because Hassleberry..." Jaden looked up from Syrus who he had just managed to pull off from his waist. "Jessie's already been gone for a year...So now his gotta catch up for the school year he lost."

...

**"WHAT!"** Everyone yelled.

_Good job were outside!_ Jaden thought.

**"A year!** Jay I thought this trip was only for a **short **amount of time.

"It is only for a short time!" Jaden blankly replied. Chazz gave him a look that said, _are you serious?_

_Jaden what the heck are you playing at..._ Alexis wondered.

Jaden looked up to the crew and was about to say something when a very pissed-off Chazz shoved him onto the boat.

Jaden's Pov:

I landed on my back painfully after Chazz pushed me. I gave him a growl as he brushed dust off his black jacket. I felt my eyes going golden around the edges but tried my best to keep calm. No one realised apart from Syrus who looked at me cautiously.

_(__A/N:__ This story's set straight after the SOL but before season 3. Let's just imagine Jessie was mentioned in season 1, didn't appear in season 2 'coz he was with Zoey and he started school again in Duel Academy. So no-one knows about his golden eyes yet apart from Jaden, Zoey & Jessie- There'll be NO Haou/Yubel in this story! Yeah? Okay.)_

"Finally trying to get rid of me, huh Chazz?" I snickered.

He looked back at me smugly. "You can see you're not wanted Slacker." My face falls back to neutral.

I didn't bother to look at the others faces as I made a final check on the boats gears.

Alexis Pov:

"You can see you're not wanted." Chazz told Jaden harshly. I was about to comment when I saw the others face's..._they've never seen so sad..._

_It can't be true can it? I mean sure Jaden's changed...his different and quieter but surely...surely we still need Jaden right?_

...

Am I the only one that feels this way...no...I'm Alexis Rhodes...Queen of the Obelisk Girls Dorms...Miss. Independent, I don't need anyone...

_Right?_

Jaden's backs turned so we all watch him as he silently checks the gears on the boat. All the time refusing to make eye-contact with us.

Jaden straightened up and looked as if he was ready to go. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

_And neither could Jessie it would seem, since he beat me to it._

Jaden's Pov:

_(__A/N:__**Bold is Jaden**__, __underlined is Jessie__, Italics with brackets is Kuriboh. But only without speech marks)_

I leaned back up. Okay that's it...ready; fuel's all full to the max...ready to go. Ready to leave.

_Boh...(Say goodbye.)_

**I don't want to say goodbye, it'll be too awkward...**

_Boh! Boh! (Do it! Otherwise you'll regret it!)_

**No I won't! Now zip it Kuriboh before Jessie tunes in and hea-**

The boat gently bobbed up and down in the water from the sudden change in weight. Jessie grabbed the piece of cloth behind my Slifer Jacket and glomped my back into his chest. He folds an arm around me threateningly. Of course from the gang's eyes it looks as if were just hugging. I could feel his chin on my shoulder.

**Don't make me kill you...**

I heard what you said to Kuriboh lil' Bo-Boh...

**I hate you...And don't listen into our conversations! And DON'T CALL ME BO-BOH!**

Blame the telepathy from being Twins! I couldn't help it!

**Wait...**

"Did you just say **LIL** bro?" I say without turning around to face him.

"Nope...I said **lil'** **BO-BOH**..." He coolly replies.

I turned around and glared angrily at him. He must have seen my eyes changing 'coz he flicked me straight in the forehead...that or he just wanted to annoy me. I stomped.

"I'm not a Kuriboh!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not little!"

**"I'M OLDER!"**

"Two minutes doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Jessie!"

**We are NOT getting into this AGAIN!**

Fine, but you started it...

I gave him a glare but he shrugged it off. I noticed everyone was starting to look at us weirdly.

Alexis Pov:

Jessie ran up behind Jaden and held him from the back. I resisted the urge to coo from the close brotherness.

They were quiet for a while before I heard Jaden distinctly say something like "Did you just call me little bro?"

I realised they both started arguing again. And I wasn't the only one, the whole gang started to give them strange looks – _even Zan_e_!_ Jessie flicked Jaden's head. _Very manly_ I noted. They started fighting about their age again when they suddenly stopped.

A curious look appeared on my face as did the rest of the gang. Jaden & Jessie looked at each other in some sort of silent communication before they looked back at us.

Jaden saw into my eyes first. His small smile he built up during his 'fight' with Jessie faded as he turned the other way. Jessie leaned onto Jaden's shoulder and I heard him whisper something. They were too quiet to decipher though.

Jaden sighed but nodded to Jessie after they had their talk. Jaden looked at us and called goodbye to each of us whilst Jessie jumped out of the boat and onto shore with a smirk.

"A duel's not over till the last cards played you guys...So I'm still waiting for that re-match!" He ended with his signature pose. We all smiled and waved him off. We all noticed that Syrus had started crying waterfalls but merely ignored it.

Oh, yes it was a sentimental moment with our Slifer Hero sailing away into the sunset horizon...

Until...

**"JESSIE!"**

We all stopped waving at the sound of our Slifer Hero. We turned to his brother, the Crystal Beast Expert. Jessie simply stood there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. When he sensed us watching him he opened one eyelid.

"Let's all head back before Curfew..."

We just dumbly nodded, our hands still raised from waving and made our way too our respected dorms.

I looked back to the water. Jaden completely disappeared now.

"I'll be waiting for you Jay..."

Jaden's Pov:

Everyone was looking at me and Jess weirdly.

Uhh...okay...

I ignored Jessie's comment. I looked up at the gang. My heart fell when I saw her eyes. Alexis's eyes. Her face was trying to be strong, I knew it. It took all my might to not run up and comfort her, but I knew what had to be done. I have to go. I turned back around to the wheel.

**If you don't get out then I'm pushin ya over-board...**

Jessie turned around back at me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. I understand how you feel. Talk to her."

I sighed and nodded to him. He was right. If I didn't then I'll be thinking about her too much whilst I'm away.

"A duel's not over till the last cards played you guys...So I'm still waiting for that re-match!"

It didn't come out the way I wanted too but it seemed to work. The gang seemed to have cheered up…

...Well apart from Syrus who was crying enough to fill up waterfalls. _Good job Zane was holding onto him!_ I smiled and Jessie jumped back onto the shore.

**Show-off... **He smirked.

I started the engine and started to sail off away from Duel Academy as my friends waved me off. I noticed however Jessie seemed suspiciously cool about this.

_Boh-Boh!... That's strange!_

**Yeah...Jessie either usually way too-overprotective of me to ever let me out of his sight. (Thankfully he hadn't been like that since he started school here.) Or his planning a trick on me...**

_Boh...Boh. Yeah that's not like him. He wouldn't do that._

**Yeah you're right I'm just over-thinking this!** I raise a hand behind my head the other on the steering wheel and chuckle.

We were about halfway out of the port...but not far enough for Jessie to 'say' to me...

You didn't give your fiancé a good-bye kiss? She's gonna miss ya even more now!

**"JESSIE!"**

_(__A/N:__ Another chapter ended. I realised this was sorta going angst when this is meant to be a comedy fic so I put Jessie in here. Hope you guys are following, if you are please review! I accept anonymous reviews! Please anyone?_

_Oh and if you're a Zane or Atticus fan then just wait till the next chapter! It's kinda short though!)_


	6. Chapter 6 EARS The Plan!

_Whose Baby Sakura?_

_Chapter 6 - **EARS** The Plan!_

Chazz Pov:

Ok I know why your giving me those evil glares...It's not like I **meant** to shove Jaden that hard! He was caught off-gaurd!

Anyway that was yesterday, today is **TODAY!**

Today's the day we start my master plan to stalk Jaden!

Uhhh...I mean find out what that Slackers been up-to! - _Wait who am I even talking too?_

Anyway...All we have to do know is wait for Atticus signal...It surely must be something cool since this plan **IS** top-secret...Maybe a telegram, or morse-code nah too old fashioned...maybe a hidden letter written in blood...no wait that's too creepy...

What ever his thought of it's going to be way cool, like a-

And that's when Atticus came screaming in (Literally) my room with pink bunny ears dragging behind a very tired-looking Zane _(__**A/N:**__ You know in Ouran High School Host Club Mori, Haruhi & Kyoua are all Blood Type AB+ and REALLY grumpy and scary when their woken up against their will?)_Wait did I say tired? Hell no he looked down right pissed! He was gonna **kill** Atticus!

Wait is Zane wearing Panda ears?

* * *

Narrative Pov: + 5 Minutes Earlier+

Zane Truesdale was peacefully sleeping in his Elite Obelisk Dorm bedroom. His duvet covering him so that only a tuft of dark blue hair was the only visible way you'd know that underneath the pile of duvet was Zane!

Snoring peacefully in his slumber, Zane thought he'd get to sleep-in late for the weekend.

Zane Truesdale's hardly ever wrong.

_"Ooooooohhhh Zaney-Waney!~"_

Hardly...

He attempted to shut out the loud noise by pulling the duvet even further above his head. Atticus had burst open his door and looked around the typical boy mess around the room. He finally spotted Zane with his heavy breathing under the blankets. Atticus shrugged. Then grinned as he quickly pulled the blanket away from the older Truesdale.

"Wakey, wakey Zaney!"

Another grumble. Although a hint of a warning was laced into this one.

Atticus was either very brave...or incredibly stupid with his next move.

"Wake up Zaney! Don't make me pour water on you!"

With that Zane shot his head up and gave Atticus a growl so scary word's could not describe it! _(__**A/N:**__ Basically he was giving him the Kyoua look from Ouran!_) Atticus however was immune to this some how - probably since Alexis would give him evils every time he tried to hook her up with a boy - and gave Zane a grin so big his teeth seemed bigger than his face.

"Att..icus... why must we departure so early in the morning?" Zane yawned to Atticus sleepily.

"Because Zaney! We have to go now so that the teacher's don't catch us, and that if we leave any later then we'll be to far away from Jaden to actually catch-up with him!"

Zane grumbled and tried to go back to sleep, however he knew Atticus was right...for once...

...that and he didn't have a choice since Atticus had already dragged him down the stairs...

* * *

+Back With Chazz+

Chazz's Pov:

"So how does that explain the animal ears?" I asked trying to keep my eyes off Zane's panda ears. Hey I didn't want to get killed without finding out what Slacker's up-to now do I?

"Well..." Atticus started as a matter-of-factly. Although I couldn't take him seriously with those bunny ears. "It's because if anyone saw us this early in the morning then we could blend in with the forest as the animals!"

I fell anime-style then.

"THAT was the reason! Camouflage! How does a panda live on this part of the island? Why didn't we just go later in the morning when we could blend in with the rest of the students? I would have thought someone like you would want their beauty-sleep!"

"Because if we left any sooner Lexi would **KILL** me!"

Zane looked at him carefully.

"Atticus what did you do?"

Atticus shifted slightly on the spot. "Well...I _may_ have sent her a note that she may or may not take the wrong way..."

Zane and I looked at each other.

"Let's go!" We both said in unison.

We all knew that making Alexis Rhodes angry was a very bad thing indeed!

We made our way outside.

"I'm glad The Chazz doesn't need to wear stupid ears..."

And that's when I screamed when Atticus shoved Raccoon ears on my head...

* * *

Alexis was sitting next to the light house watching the dark waves as they hit gently against the rocks. It was a calm, chilly night and a full moon was out.

She sighed deeply as she hugged her knees.

"Lex?"

She jumped at her name. Who could be outside at this time of night? Another stalker? Her mind was settled when she saw it was only Jaden.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here so late?" The Slifer asked sitting down next to her. She pulled her knees up and rested her arms around them.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

Alexis turned her face to look at Jaden whose eyes were filled with concern. She gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not ill."

That gave Jaden some relief as she could tell by his face. Though his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then why did you come out here Lex?"

She sighed. "Just...things on my mind..."

He nodded. "You think about things way too much Lex...You just gotta feel you know?" He stretched his arms above his head and let out a deep breath. He lied on his back with his arms crossed underneath his head.

"Feel huh?.."

They both listened to the gentle crashing of the waves. Alexis turned her gaze from the ocean to see that Jaden had his eyes closed. She couldn't help but stare at the way his chest moved with his breathing, or listen to his gentle breaths. She looked up to watch his face, still preserved with its child-like innocence. Flicks of his hair moved gently with the wind.

Thinking he was asleep she moved to wake him when he spoke.

"What were you thinking of?"

She flustered, shocked by the outburst.

"Oh uh no-one-I mean nothing." She pushed a flick of her hair behind her ear.

Jaden opened his eyes.

"No...one?" He smirked and raised up in a sitting position. Alexis was looking away from him.

"T-that's right no-_brrr"_ Her sentence was interrupted by the cold air. Now she wished she brought a jacket at least.

She heard a rustle and finally turned to see Jaden dropping his Slifer red jacket onto her bare shoulders. She muttered a thank you before stuttering to realise how close his face was from hers. The were mearly inches apart. He closed his eyes again and lent his face down to take a deep breathe of the scent of her hair. She could feel her face heat up with a blush when his lips passed her neck as his chin was on her shoulder.

"Who were you thinking about?" He whispered almost...seductively into her ear.

"No-one."

He blew down her neck causing her to eep. "You suck at lieing Lex."

"It was-"

"And don't tell me that it was no-one..."

Her eyes met his. She didn't realise that their faces were getting closer. There noses were touching. There fore-heads connected. There hair tangling with the other.

She closed her eyes.

"It was...you..."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

Their lips brushed swiftly before nearly joining. She could feel his breath and warmth, he was so close to her. Just a few more seconds and then...

+End Dream.+

* * *

+Alexis's Pov+

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The girly shriek woke me up.

"Damn...did one of the girls leave her curling irons on again?" I yawned sleepily.

The sunlight hit my eyelids as I started to rub the sleep off my eyes. I had the weridist dream...

I was about to go back to sleep when I noticed a piece of paper on my desk below my mirror.

I don't remember leaving any of my class notes out...

I walked up-to the desk and read the note.

"Hey Lexi!

We're heading off early in the morning so don't fret about your lovey-wovey Jaden for to long! Okay? Well be back in a few days so you don't need to worry about the absence of your dear old brother for too long!"

Atti~

I scrunched up the paper with a frown.

"Atti..." I sighed.

**"AHHH GETITOFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"**

I went to the window to see who was making the girly screams. I couldn't even bring any surprise or confusion to my face when I saw Chazz screaming in the far forest.

The sun was starting to arise from the island oceans. Casting it in a warm yet subtle eerie yellow glow.

Hmm looks like everyone's starting to wake up...

I went to back into my room to get ready for class.

But wait how do I explain to Crowler of your absence? _Dammit Atti!_


	7. Chapter 7 Zoey You Don't Look So Good

**Whose Baby Sakura?**

**Chapter 7 - Zoey You Don't Look So Good...**

+Zoey's Pov+

**"KIKI BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE PLATES!"**

"Don't shout at her Corina!"

**"WHAT WAS THAT BRIDGET?"**

"Ahh, nevermind, sorry!"

I cringed as Kiki dropped a stack of the china plates in the kitchen.

"Kiki are you alright?"

I faintly heard Kiki mumble an 'I'm alright' to Wesley before Corinas voice was heard.

**"NOT FOR LONG!"**

The only reason they were getting away with the shouting was that we had been closed for three minutes. I was dressed in a white summer dress with a large bow at the back with matching sandles with ribbons that went all the way up past the ankles. I had a baby pink shoulder purse that reached just past my hips.

"Kiki get ouchie?" Said the little bundle in my arms. I sighed but smiled at her.

"Yes, sweetie, but she'll be fine. Now finish your snack."

She shook her head. "'Dun want it..."

"But you haven't even touched it!"

She shook her head again and I sighed. I put my palm across my face, careful not to loosen my grip on Sakura. Through my closed eyes I heard a chair being pulled across the table from me.

"She still refusing to eat apple slices?" A mature voice asked. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Renné.

"Yup. Even though I cut it into little bunnies for her..." (Not as in a rabbit face shape, bunny apple slices like in Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!)

I heard her let out a deep breath.

"Zoey..." My ears pricked up. She was using a tone that we never usually hear. Concern. Don't get me wrong, Renné has always been concerned for us...she just doesn't express it very often in words...

"What." I mumbled through my hands.

"You don't look so good." I looked up. She still hadn't changed from her waitressing uniform.

"Excuse me?" She started to drink her iced green tea through her straw of the long glass. I stared at her. I could tell she wanted to explain it more but couldn't because Sakura was within earshot. I looked back down at her, she was trying to bite into one of the kitten plushies ears. Her eyelids were dropping slightly. She shifted closer to me and rested her head against my chest. The arm I was resting on moved to stroke her hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your face is all pale and clammy and your hairs a mess..."

I frowned.

"That's just because I've been waitressing all day, the steam from cooking and-"

"No it's not."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you mean to say that I'm not working hard enough Renné?"

Now it was her turn to give a frown. "You know what I mean Zoey." I gave a chuckle that hardly passed my lips as I reached for one of the apple slices. "Zoey when was the last time you had made time for yourself?"

I thought this through carefully whilst I was crunching through the apple. She continued. "You know that if you ever need help Bridget's always here for you."

I nodded. "Yeah I know but-"

"-Here for what?" Bridget asked as her and the gang walked in from the kitchen. Renné turned around in her chair.

"Up for babysitting."

"Oh-uh-sure!" She replied. It wasn't very convincing though as sweat-drops were appearing over her hair...Kinda like she was an animé character...

"Just give me some time to do homework and chores and-"

"It's fine Brigs, I'm okay." She didn't seem to hear me though...

"-Wait why is it only me?" She turned to Corina. Who raised her chin up at the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah because I'm great with kids (!) Remember when I was at Little Sprouts and I took a direct blow to the shins because of those terrors!"

Bridget gave a nervous whine. "What about you Kiki?"

"I have my own brothers and sister to worry about!"

"And I don't have time in-between fashion shoots, interviews and autograph signings. You guy's are lucky I agreed to take up waitressing!" Renné finished by drinking the rest of her iced green tea.

"Guy's don't worry!" They all looked at me. "Jaden will be coming over this week anyway, so I'm bound to get a little messed up!"

"Wait so it's Jaden?" I looked at the young blonde.

"Yep!"

She pouted. "So Jessie's not coming over?" I sighed.

"Aww c'mon give him a chance! He hasn't visited since Sakura was _born!"_

Elliot came in with a frown. "Well how much of a good guy is he that he hasn't even visited Sakura for such a long time!"

"I was exaggerating!"

"Hmf."

I resisted the urge to slap him.

"FYI Ellie! Jaden's a good man! He sends money for the rent and always sends gifts for us!"

The only answer I got was him stomping away. However because of the noise levels a snoozing Sakura had fully waken up.

"Mmm-mama?" I giggled.

"Hey Sweetie! You up?"

I got out of my chair and went to rest her on the main counter. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and looked around. Elliot came storming back in, not realising Sakura was right in front of him.

"Well who is this so-good Jaden then? We never hear of him!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You just don't recognize his name. Believe me, once you see his face you'll know who he is."

Corina gave a snort. "You make him sound as if his some sort of celebrity..."

I paused and turned around and gave her a wink. Her eyes widened in surprise. Kiki seemed to be calculating something.

"So if Jessie was the duellist right?" Everyone nodded. "Then what does Jaden do?" Corina, Renné, Bridget and Kiki all looked at each others faces before slowly turning to me." I smiled and pulled my tongue out whilst giving them another wink.

"Yay Papa!" Yelled Sakura as she threw her hands in the air. I picked her up.

"Yes that's right we're talking about him! Do you want to see him?" I snuggled her cheek. "Huh, do ya?"

She laughed and squealed with delight.

Just then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I passed Sakura to Wesley who was closest and opened my pink bag shaped like a strawberry.

It was a text.

'Should arrive in a couple of hours or so! Maybe 14? Hope you've stocked up on food! Ha-ha! See you soon I love you both!

P.S

Kuriboh says hi!

- Jaden. Future King of Games.'

I smiled as the girls gathered around the text and giggling. They started to insist that Jaden was my boyfriend. Even though I denied it.

Still, at least his giving me some time to prepare this time instead of just dropping by!

"Come on Sakura let's get everything ready for Jay!" I cooed taking her off Wesley's hands. I waved the girls and Wesley off before out of the Café and walking home.

* * *

_(A/N: My laptop got a virus so this chapter took so long to be uploaded. Sorry for the wait. Read and Review please!)_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Customers Always Wrong

_(__A/N:__ Oh wow, 2 years and it's been a long time eh guys!? I kept on rewriting this chapter because I wasn't happy with it and I kept losing the file but here you go! My ending note explains my hiatus.)_

**Chapter 8 - The Customers Always Wrong.**

The morning sun was rising over Tokyo which meant the opening of Café Mew Mew. The sun's temperature blazing across the town. A fat brown striped cat fumbled around sniffing at the hedges, it occupied it's time by staring at a leaf gently blowing on a twig, the cat batted a heavy paw at the twig and watched lazily as the leaf tore away from the twig and fell to the concrete floor due to the lack of wind. Its owner watched from a bench in the park a few meters away and chuckled dryly.

Zoey was currently carrying the open sign for the cafe outside. A gleam of sweat shining on her forehead. She reached Bridget who was already sweeping near the bright green hedge.

"Morning Zoey!"

"_Hnnn..."_ She grumbled in response.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked, pausing sweeping and holding the broom in her hand. Her glasses were nearly falling off her nose so she pushed them upwards. She looked at Zoey awaiting her response.

"Yes...just _ahh"_ She let out a breath as she finally placed the heavy sign in place. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with one of her arms. "Phew! Yes I'm okay, I'm sorry Bridget it's just so darn hot today!"

The sun reflected on Bridget's glasses so Zoey couldn't see what her facial response was.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh." The pair started to walk back inside the cafe, Zoey picking her clothes so that air could pass through them. "She's probably getting pampered with ice-cream with Kiki..."

"Eh!" Bridget started getting panic-bubbles in her hair. "B-b-but she'll through up!-She won't eat her breakfast-She'll be sick!"

Zoey just gave a long moan. "I _knooooow_!~ But I guess I can let her have fun once in a while...anyways baby's feel the heat twice as stronger as we do so she must be baking!" Zoey reached a hand out to twist the door handle and giggled at Bridget's vision of Sakura in an oven. "Oh hey I'll be taking a shower before I get into my maids uniform so be sure to tell Elliot not to come barging in without knocking!" She gave a wink to the green-haired girl. Everyone knew by now about Elliot's relationship with Bridget.

"Ha, if we all recall Zoey it was you who barged in his room **twice**!"

"Jealous I saw him shirtless?" Zoey laughed as Bridget started blushing.

"That girl!.." She heard a loud lazy meow. "Oh hello! Are you one of Zoey's friends? We're sorry but unless it's urgent could you wait until after we close?" Bridged gently petted the fat cat and flipped the mini open/close sign the right way hanging on the door and started work.

* * *

+A Little While Later.+

The girls were currently finishing off a tub if ice-cream Wesley brought for their lunch break. Elliot was in charge of Sakura who had, confirming Bridget's theory, been sick. Luckily Elliot had a spare t-shirt he hadn't thrown in the wash. Sakura was currently dressed in booties that looked like strawberries and a sky blue pastel dress with lemons around the trim, near the bodice there was extra dangling material shaped into cherries, which of course Sakura tried to chew in her mouth. She stopped after a while when she realised that stitching didn't taste as good as the real thing.

"_Mmmmn_ this is good karma from yesterday Elli!" Zoey put a spoon-full of vanilla ice-cream and let it melt in her mouth.

Elliot frowned but still kept wiping the baby's mouth with a wet wipe. "Karma? From what I may ask?"

Kiki spoke up, some cream already drying up near the corner of her mouth. "You made fun of Jaden yesterday!"

Elliot opened his mouth to say something when Sakura started pouting at their comment. "Ah-no-no! No don't cry! Don't cry dammit!"

"Pick her up." Renné coldly started. Herself and Corina were the only ones who didn't eat any ice-creams, Renné settled for an ice-tea again instead. Elliot did what was advised and started baby-talking to Sakura.

"_Ahh_ by the way sorry about the other day Zoey, we wouldn't have said those things if you told us from the start!"

Zoey let out a dry chuckle. "Well I did tell you that Jaden was definitely not my boyfriend!" She shuddered from the thought. "Eww! I mean I love him sure, but not like that! Ugh!"

Corina looked up from the book she was reading. A cup of jasmine tea by her side. "Well you have to admit you **did** have us going there!" Earlier Zoey had confirmed her relationship to Jaden and Jesse and mentioned that the answer to all this confusion was written behind the photo of them holding Sakura. Zoey gasped. "Corina how can you stand to have tea on a day like this!"

"A tight schedule is noble for a lady..."

Zoey mumbled to stay out of Sakura's earshot. "More like tight-ass..."

"Speaking of which..." Wesley spoke up, tying his long pony tail tighter and taking the baby from Elliot's arms. "When is this young fellow due to arrive? Should we put some snacks out?"

Zoey leaned back in her chair, her silver spoon dangling in her mouth as she bent her neck to look at Wesley. He caught the back of the chair with his knee and frowned at Zoey who was upside down. "You'll fall off your chair if you lean back to far."

She ignored his comment but replied to the question. "_Hmm_ let's see...he sent me a text yesterday saying he would be around 14 hours..._so_ now that it's lunch he should be on the train to Tokyo now?" He nodded.

"Eh? Why are you so happy?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just glad that were making so much profit from the ice-cream sales today!"

The girls paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. If they had been paying attention to the time or Wesley's face they would have noticed his anger mark on his forehead.

"And the fact that I'm docking all you girls pays for being 10 minutes late!"

**"**_**Ahh**_** Wesley!" "You shouldn't have kept us talking!" "Yeah it's your own fault!" "For 10 minutes you demon!"**

Elliot chuckled at the girls all talking at the same time and watched them scuttle out back to work.

* * *

The sky was fiery red with shades of amber and purple by the time the last few customers left the cafe. It had been a long and busy day, many teenagers ordered slushies' and ice-cream and plenty of families visited the cafe for a refreshing drink and snack in the shade away from the sun. The building had a generally good air conditioner so it wasn't humid with people's body-heat during rush-hours. Kiki was picking up the last few plates, Renné mopping up any spills, Bridget sweeping a broken glass leaving Corina and Zoey wiping down the tables. Elliot and Wesley were busy totalling up a few things behind the till and ordering new ingredients for the upcoming week. Most of the noise was coming from Corina and Zoey bickering about whom did the most work around the cafe, Corina insisting that tea-tasting was vital and took time and effort. The front door opened and closed ringing the tiny bell on top of the door. Bridget being closest turned around.

"Sorry Sir but the cafe is shu-_oh_!"

The 'customer' winked at her and leaned on a table in the middle of the room, his jacket slightly dusty with sandy dirt and his heaving backpack thudded on the table top. Renné and Kiki turned at the sound and froze when they saw who had entered.

"Oh girls give it a rest or I'll get Wesley to dock your pay for the whole day!" Elliot finished off writing an order in a notebook and placed the red cafe phone down by the till. Wesley had started to turn off the lights in the kitchen and lock up; he glanced at the new arrival and greeted him with a smile and a nod. Elliot was confused at first but after a nudge from Wesley he put two and two together.

"You're a **slave driver** Elli! **A slave driver!** Why don't you get little-miss-princess to lift her bony finger for once!?"

"I prefer the title of queen but I thank you for the compliment chubby-cheeks."

"Grr!"

A sarcastically loud cough broke the fight. Corina turned around to see their new visitor, it was a young man with two toned spikey hair, dust covered trainers, white (now grey) jeans, a black t-shirt that was now sticking to his body from the long journey and a red jacket resembling the Slifer Dorms at Duel Academy, she smirked and looked at Zoey who was still glaring at her.

Zoey blinked in confusion at Corina and started to wonder why she wasn't fighting back. A cold snap of air blew down her neck and she started hitting at air behind her after screeching. The man moonwalked out of reach as Zoey's fist punched through the air. Zoey froze but then grinned like a cat with milk and pounced onto him.

"Jaden! I thought you'd be here early tomorrow! What are you doing here?"

He laughed heartily and spun her around whilst she still held onto him. "_Ahh_ you know me, I'm always on time!"

Jaden stopped spinning the both of them and let Zoey down, as he did she flicked his forehead gently. "Ow what was that for?"

"Jesse made sure you left early right? Am I right?"

He stroked his cheek with one finger. "_Ahhhh_...maybe...maybe not?" Zoey pouted and Jaden took the opportunity to squeeze Zoey's cheeks.

_"Waaaa!~"_

"Chubby-cheeks!"

_"Ahhhhh!~ _Jaden_ stooooop!~"_

Jaden chuckled and stopped. Zoey started greeting him to everybody and Jaden shook hands with all of them apart from one. When he got to Elliot he just stuck his tongue out. The blonde boy raised his eyebrow and Jaden explained by loudly whispering, _'slave driver'._

Elliot was shocked. "Zoey what lies have you been telling him!"

Everyone started laughing.

"_Ahh_ I'm starting to like you already Jaden!"

"Thanks _uhh_...Renné was it?"

"Zoey where's?.."

Jaden had sparkles in his eyes. He wanted to see Sakura for the first time. Zoey led him to a booth. "Ahh! What's this cat doing here?"

"Hey! Zoey saw this cat outside in the morning!"

"Well what it doing inside! Wait...in the morning?"

Jaden crossed his arms. "Pharaoh don't put your tail near her mouth!"

The group behind them were left in confusion. Jaden absent-mindedly responded that the cat had stowed away in his back-pack. He was too occupied with the sleepy baby on the booth's seat. "_Ah_, how long has she been asleep? Can I wake her?" He knelt down and gently placed his hand on the baby's bright pink blanket, enjoying its softness. He slowly raised his hand over her hair but didn't make contact at the last few millimetres to wake her up. Jaden settled for watching her sleep cutely.

Zoey smiled and said that if the baby wasn't awake by the end of their shift she usually woke up by the time she got home.

"_Hmmm_." Jaden childishly pouted. "I want to wake her up."

"_Ehhhh_ babies need sleep."

"I haven't slept in 20 hours!"

"Huh?"

Jaden stood up.

"Jesse threw me on a boat, then I had to dock the boat at Domino, I had to get on the earliest train to Tokyo and nearly missed the bus into town, then I had to take the subway to your house and walk all the way here!" Jaden pouted and threw his hands in the air.

Zoey giggled. "Aww poor baby!" They went in for a hug which Jaden accepted. "Yuck, you smell Jaden!"

"I smell better than you!"

"No really are you sweating?"

"I nearly missed the bus as I said! Sorry for the public transport!"

Zoey grazed her hand across Jaden's face. "You have stubble."

Jaden felt his own cheeks. "Aww man...meh I can get away with it for a few days."

"Fine, but shave within the week or you'll look like a drunken hobo!" She stuck her tongue out at him which he copied back. After a few seconds Jaden put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you ill?"

"No?"

"Your cheeks are red." He placed his hands back to his sides.

"Must be from when you called me chubby!" She stuck her tongue out again. "Oh wait Jaden who's Pharaoh?"

Jaden picked up the cat and plopped him onto Kiki's arms who started muttering 'kitty-kitty' too. "My old teacher's pet cat. He still belongs to the Academy I guess though."

Zoey punched his arm playfully. "Stealing school supplies now eh?!"

He rubbed his arm in response. "Man Zo, I'm really tired and my body already hurts..." Jaden started moaning and leant on the table top. He rubbed his eyes and face and whisked his fingers through his now damply-matted hair and stretched his arms above his head, making a popping sound. "_Uhhh_ man will I be glad when we get home..._Eh_ Zo, you forgot to lock up this morning."

Bridget who had been patting Pharaoh looked at Jaden confusingly. "I opened up today and the place was secure?"

Jaden blinked. "Ah, no I meant our place!" He said looking at Zoey.

"What? How did you know?"

Jaden reached into his pocket and fished out a set of house keys. He threw them to Zoey who caught them.

"That's the spare set from under the flower pot. I started cleaning the house."

_"Ehhhh?"_

"I got here earlier than I expected but I knew you would be working and I shouldn't bother you, I don't know when your break is so I just spent the day cleaning your mess!"

"You could have taken a nap?"

"On piles of clothes?" Jaden laughed. "I couldn't even make it to the kitchen without tripping! I thought I'd clean up a little then take a short nap but it was coming up to the time you come off work so I thought I'd might as well make my way down here."

"So you carried your bag as well?"

"_Zoooooey_! I don't think of these things!" Jaden turned away from the group and face planted the table he was leaning on. Zoey started grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. The group started laughing, the noise started to wake Sakura up.

Sakura had a thin pink cardigan on with white trimmings above her previous dress as it had gotten colder during the afternoon. She started to sit up and rub her eyes. Her hair being in her usual two spikey giraffe stubs were tied with two bright red plastic balls with the band being green. Jaden noticed that it was the same hair tie he had sent her in the mail from Duel Academy._ A cheap gift, but it's the thought that counts._

Jaden looked up and started jumping on the spot like a child. Elliot mumbled how this guy could be a teenager whilst Renné smacked him across the head. Wesley started to whisper to Zoey.

"Looks like he isn't tired anymore?" She giggled in response. Jaden stopped jumping as Sakura opened her mouth to cry, she stopped and looked in confusion at the man who was looking at her. Sakura looked to Zoey for help and back at Jaden and started to cry.

Jaden had a guilty look on his face. _"No-no baby, hey-hey...shhh...shhh, look it's me!"_ She quietened down and stared at him. "Do you remember me? It's Jaden! Hello cutesy!"

She kept on staring at him. Jaden looked around for the kitty-bear plushie he had heard about and held the toy gently in front of her she started smiling and cooing. Jaden started clapping making her laugh. "Yay!" He lifted Sakura and started kissing her all over her face, she started dribbling onto his shirt, not that he minded, and he would have had to wash anyway. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. He opened one eye and looked at Zoey, swaying gently and rocking Sakura against his torso. "You've been using cherry shampoo on her?"

Zoey raised her hands in a giving up motion. "Hey what's a girl too do?"

Sakura raised her head from the crook of Jaden's neck and grabbed a fistful of his chin closer to her. Jaden groaned in pain but stopped as he realised what she was trying to do. Most of the girls started to go _'Aww'_. Jaden wiped the drool from Sakura's _'kiss'_. "Huh, love you too..." Jaden coughed awkwardly and handed her the toy to occupy herself with.

"Alright, enough of this mushy goo. Zoey get dressed and let's go home already!"

Zoey and the gang agreed and started heading to the lockers to get dressed in casual clothes.

"Oh Bridget could you put Pharaoh in my bag before you go?"

"Sure no problem." She went to carry the cat one-handed before realising that Pharaoh was quite heavy, and bent down to pick him up. Once he was in he meowed loudly. Jaden swayed himself and Sakura closer to Pharaoh after picking up her blanket. "Look kitty, kitty." Jaden started to pat the pet but Sakura was more occupied with someone more furry floating behind Jaden's head.

_Wooooo.._

Of course Jaden didn't realise since he was being more entertained by Pharaoh than Sakura! Zoey came back in a white top with fancy lace pattern and lime jeans, she wore dark blue jelly shoes, and today she carried a purple sports bag with Sakura's things in. Jaden awkwardly hugged Zoey with one hand and kissed her cheek. She took the blanket from Jaden and zipped it into the bag. They both waved to the group as everyone started to make their way home, Zoey twirling the house keys in her hand. (She had the original set in her pocket.) Pharaoh had his head poking out of Jaden's bag.

"Hey you sure you don't want me to carry it? Or I can carry her if you want?"

"No it's fine, anyway, Pharaoh is heavier than he looks! Ha-ha!"

* * *

They avoided walking through the park this late at night and just went the quickest way home via the bridge. The only noise came from their cold breaths and the night traffic.

"Hmmm Jaden?" He looked at her. "How's Jesse?"

He frowned. "Still annoying. Next question."

"Ha, okay...hmm..." She linked her arms behind her back calmly. Jaden started explaining star constellations to Sakura who was falling asleep at his voice yet tried to raise her head to look up at the stars. "...What about your friends? Do you miss them yet?"

Jaden stopped walking, it took a few steps before she realised as she was staring at the street below. "Yeah...sure. It's just been a long day. I was meant to call when I got here but I forgot." He sighed. A cloud of frost coming out of his breath. "I'll do it tomorrow-_man_ I forgot how cold it quickly gets!"

Zoey laughed. "It's been a heat wave!" Jaden groaned and she smirked. A plan coming to mind. "Oh hey Jaden?" She innocently asked. "How's your fiancé?"

Jaden made a choking sound and blushed. **"He told you!"** Zoey started laughing and jogging home, leaving poor Jaden to do the best speed-walk he could back home all with an obese cat, a heavy backpack and a screaming child.

"Geez where's my welcome home Jaden party?" He grumbled.

_Wooooo_.

"Oh hush Kuriboh! It's not funny!"

A few minutes later Jaden reached the apartment complex. The lights were off but he thought nothing of it. He relied on the moonlight to give him the way.

_Kuri~_

"What do you mean watch out?"

Jaden tried calling for the lift. Unfortunately for him it wasn't working. He looked up at the several flights of stairs.

"Oh you have got to be _freaking_ kidding me..."

Kuriboh appeared in front of his face. "Don't even think about it." Jaden mentioned. Knowing he would have a snide remark ready. Kuriboh winked and dematerialised.

Around 10 minutes later when he reached the front door. He noticed Zoey had not turned on any of the lights. Instead she stood in the middle of the room with a torch.

"Oh Jaden I was so worried!"

"What happened?"

"Power-cut, thankfully it happened at a time when we don't need the Wi-Fi or TV!"

He smiled. "Always look on the bright side!"

"Jaden! Stop making bad puns!"

"...What's a pun?"

She sighed. "It's too dangerous to take a shower now, let's just get some sleep." She turned around and head Jaden shuffle about, muttering about how much weight he must have lost today and how that Sakura started to doze off again. Zoey made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth after locking up and realised she hadn't made Jaden's bed. She quickly took her ribbons out of her hair and placed them on the counter. She heard the sound of snoring and followed it to her room. There in the dark she could make out the collapsed figure of Jaden and Sakura on her bed, Jaden having taken his jacket and trainers off. She shone the torch to see that he left his bag near the bed. She went into the bathroom again to change into her pink pyjama suit and laid on the bed, making sure to cover her other two occupants with the duvet. She turned the torch off and left it on the bed stand, and rolled over. She smiled at the sight. Jaden moved his arm above his head and rested it above his brow; he started to snore a little louder, Sakura, even in her sleep did the same movement but snored a little lighter. Zoey snuggled into her pillow and let out a content sigh.

"How genetics work..."

* * *

_(__A/N:__ Firstly I'm so sorry for the long wait! My absence can be explained mostly due to two reasons, one being my health. The second being that living in Japan means earthquakes nearly every day. Some are stronger than others and let's just say I got unlucky! Don't worry I should be fine now!_

_I do hope people are still reviewing this story! It's great to see followers and favourites but I really need to know what to improve, what you liked or what you want to see next!_

_The bridge they walk on is the bridge over the street near the park. From the episodes where Bridget and Zoey are trying to run away from Kiki (The radish scene) and from the episode where Zoey and the group are stalking Renné and Zoey is dangling on the sign of the bridge from her dress._

_Also Bridget's comment to Pharaoh to come back later, for those who don't know, Zoey is infused with the DNA of a wildcat so she has the ability to speak to cats. Who had guessed the cat was Pharaoh beforehand?_

_Hope to see you in the next chapter!_

_Chapter 9 - Baby Daddy._

_Atticus speaks out and tells Chazz and Zane who the father of Sakura is. Alexis finds some evidence that leaves her upset. Jesse's keeping secrets and Jaden's relationship with one of the girls take a turn for the worse!_

_I didn't really want Jaden turning up so fast...hmm what do you guys think?)_


End file.
